Coming Back, New and Improved
by teenageD.A
Summary: I gave him one last look at jumped in the well tears left behind, hearing his name calling out to me. Soon I back home I did one of the most courageous acts I could ever do.I sealed the well… Ch. Update: Naraku and Kikyo...together?
1. Chapter 1

This is neither my first nor my last fanfiction. I know that if you are one of my reviewers, you'd start thinking "Why haven't she updated on her other story?" Answer to that is, well, my mind is messy about that story so wait a bit till my head gets jumbled into place. I hope you will enjoy this story.

Note to readers: After reading, please be kind enough to review, no flames please or else I will send you a pissed off reply. If I have bad grammar, sorry for not being Miss perfect. Also note that I hate Kikyo, so, if you one of them Kikyo lovers, fans, whatever don't read this story, because in the end of my stories, the authors note, I do some KIKYO BASHING WHOOOOOO! Ahem, that will be all, until I add more notes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"….." Talking

'…...' Thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I personally know the director, and the movie producer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

**Courageous Acts and a****Haunted Past**

The wind softly gave me a good luck kiss as I entered the familiar, yet unknown well house. It was used as a demon disposal, a place where villagers carry the remains of dead demons and dispose them into the deep well.

Who would have known that this well had magical abilities to do what was thought to be the impossible. It was a door way that can send you into the feudal area, the years where demons, half demons, magic, spell, and much more is to be normal day things.

It has been three and a half years since I left the feudal area. I both regret and do not regret leaving the feudal area, reasons, so far only known by me.

I walked up to the well, remembering the many times I used it to visit and leave the feudal area; I truly had thought I would have never seen it again. I let my hand brush the side of the well, and in doing that, I let the memories in me, the memories that still haunt me in my dreams, the memories of why I left the feudal area and sealed the well.

**Flashback:**

_The signs of ash, the smell of burn, red heat getting bigger and bigger, spreading wider and wider. The village was on fire and I just stood there, paralyzed._

_"You, reincarnation." Called a cold voice. I turned my body, still paralyzed in somewhat way. The owner of the voice was…her, Kikyo. _

_"I…I didn't…no, I can explain-" "Look what you have done. You destroyed that village, a home of what belonged to hundreds of people. Now, because of you, they are now homeless or dead, and to add more to that, you almost killed your comrades." Kikyo lifted her skinny, pale finger and pointed to the bodies beside me. There, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha on the ground, in a pool of blood, barley breathing. _

_"Listen, I told you once before, I will say it again. You do not belong here. All you cause is chaos and destruction here. Leave now, or you will cause more damage, or maybe even the death of your friends."_

_"Kagome." I turned as another voice was calling out to me. There, I saw Inuyasha, staring at me with scared eyes. I was scared and ran before I got to see the worry and care also floating in his deep gold eyes, before he said another word._

_I ran for two days I believe, nonstop, not for air, not for food, water, I just kept running, until I reached the well. Taking a deep breath, I was about to jump in, but a voice called out my name._

_"KAGOME! Please, don't go! Kagome!" I saw Inuyasha, doing his best to catch up._

_I gave him one last look, started shedding tears, and with the last strength I had I jumped into the well, slightly hearing Inuyasha's voice saying my name again. _

_I looked up to see the roof of the well house, and went out of the well as soon as I could, and when I was out I did one of the most courageous acts I could ever do. _

_I sealed the well……_

**End of Flashback**

I remembered that after sealing the well, I was out cold, woke up in the hospital, asleep for a week, repeatedly saying "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry" over and over, letting my mom get the picture of what must have happened.

My tears started, I truly never got over what happen, don't know if I ever will. It was just too painful. I wiped the tears away, knowing I can't change the past, but I knew I could change my future.

I looked at myself, seeing if I was ready for my next courageous act. I was wearing black baggy pants, similar to Inuyasha's, but it had red stitching. I wore a red tube top, only covering my breasts, with black stitching. I also had a cape that reached to my ankles, also with a hood. The cape was blackish grayish, with a red rose and some teardrops on the pedals. My raven hair was now with red streaks and now also in a high ponytail. And, last was a red and black veil around my nose and mouth, only showing my rich brown eyes. Yup, I was ready.

I let out my breath, the one I didn't realized I was holding. I placed my hand to my neck, to check on the jewel shards. No, I didn't accidentally bring the jewel shards to my time; I brought it so that while I was gone no one would be able to complete the whole Shikon Jewel and cause destruction…

I stared at the doors, sealing the well. I was scared, I was going back. But, I knew the plan, and with high hopes, I won't face Inuyasha and the gang anytime soon… I think…

Closing my eyes, I opened the doors, destroying the seal. And there I jumped into the doors of time, taking me to the feudal area…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Till Next Chapter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I had a weird dream last night…

All Inuyasha characters' eyes were on me

Me: I dreamt of…evil pink bunnies chasing me everywhere!

Sweat drops

Me: They were trying to make me wear a pink bunny suit…and makeup!

Everyone: ….

Miroku: I had dreams of purple monkeys chasing me, why could it have been girls instead…

Sango whispering to me: I have nightmares of that pervert chasing me…

Me: Ok, end of subject! Now, all you readers, REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THEM EVIL PINK BUNNIES AFTER YOU, MUAHAHAHA! And don't complain about my grammar, if it sucks, don't tell me, cause I am typing this in school. It's early in the morning and I am TIRED, BLA! So, send me a nice, juicy review. Love you all!

Teenagedarkangel

a.k.a.

!Lady Fortune Teller!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you all my reviewers and readers.

One reviewer asked "Why did Kagome burn a village?" Answer to that is…………answered in future chapters, meaning, I can't tell you, you'll have to figure it out during the story, unless you're name is Crazy Gal42, who might end up bugging me over when we talk on the phone or IM to know why.

Besides that, enjoy the next chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

**Akai Doragon Miko**

The sounds of birds chirping, I looked up to see the bright blue sky of the feudal area.

I climbed out of the well, and stretched my arms, but also making sure no one's aura was near mine, especially…Inuyasha's.

"Hello feudal area, look whose back!" I yelled out, but making sure my voice wasn't too loud.

Nothing really changed, the way the wind blew, the clear open space; it was practically the same, besides the color of the leave. Speaking of trees…

I looked behind me and there, right behind me was the god tree. The tree that Inuyasha was pinned to, the tree that comforted me when I was sad and alone, the tree where I first met Inuyasha. This tree is one thing in my life I will never forget. This tree helped me out in millions of situations, and millions of others besides me.

I shook my head, I just can't spend my time admiring the feudal area, and I have a job to fulfill.

As I was about to leave the well, I saw a full bloomed rose. I went over to hold the rose, gently smoothing out the petals.

'Inuyasha…' I thought handling the rose. The rose is just the same description of Inuyasha. Red petals standing for his favorite color, and meaning dangerous, the thorns protecting the rose is like Inuyasha with his sword, trying to protect himself and the ones he cared about, also meaning to hide his soft side. The rose had many more descriptions that are equal to Inuyasha.

I kissed the rose petals and placed the rose on the well, then turned, closing my eyes. I was focusing my miko powers in order to sense what I came in search for. I finally sensed one of them, it was not far, but not really near either. I quickly opened my eyes and dashed to the object. I jumped through the trees; you can say about 20 miles per hour, which is just as fast as Inuyasha when in his half demon state.

The object was now really close, but I also sensed another, a boar demon. The object was with him, in his neck. I finally reached the demon; he looked at me with his small brown eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked the boar demon, his hand moved toward his axe that was right by his side.

"I am to be called…" I had to think quickly, I totally forgot about what to be called, I can't just say my name is Kagome, it was too risky, "… the Akai Doragon Miko (Red Dragon Priestess), and I'm here to ask you to hand over the shikon jewel shard in your neck to me." I silently let out my breath I kept as I finally thought of a name, Akai Doeagon Miko, not bad…

I leaned out my hand, and hopefully this demon will give me the jewel, so no one would get hurt.

Seconds past, and we just stood there, until I heard the boar demon laughing.

"Why would you think I would give you my shikon jewel? What rights do you have to have it that I don't have? If you think I would just give it to you then you thought wrong. Miko or not, you are not getting this jewel shard." Suddenly, the boar demon brought out his axe and threw it at me. I quickly dodged and brought my hand to one of my swords, hiding behind my back (if you're wondering, "How she suddenly had swords? Well, I accidentally forgot to mention she has two swords hanging behind her back, underneath the cape. Okay, now you know, and also, sorry!). She channeled her miko energy into the sword and the sword started to glow white. She charged at the demon, her sword in her hand…

It happened so fast. All was heard was the sound of birds quickly flying away. I was still holding my sword that is now all covered in blood. There was then a total silence then the head of boar demon was tumbled to the ground as well as the body. The boar demon was dead.

I walked up to the dead body, my eyes searching for the jewel shard. My eyes found the shard and guided my empty hand to it, automatically purifying the shard as my fingers touched it.

As I placed the jewel shard in the bottle with the other shards I noticed….a familiar presents…

I closed my eyes and concentrated, covering up my scent, and to see what I may be up against.

'Is is Naraku?' I thought still concentrating on the aura of the figure.

'No, it's not evil, doubt if it's any of his incarnations...wait! I remember that aura…

"I swear, there was a shikon jewel near by… but now, all I smell is a dead pig." Yelled out a deep voice.

I smiled as I recognized the voice, it was-"Hey Kouga! Wait for us!" Yelled out two other voices.

I let down my guard, and slowly reveled my scent; I was okay to let Kouga know I was back.

"Wait! I sense another…very close by…wait! It couldn't be!" A dust of wind came quickly towards me, and I was greeted by a friendly face.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those who are wondering, "What's the point of this chapter?" Well, it is to tell what Kagome's plan is while she is at the feudal area. Also, you get to see that now she is faster, stronger, and braver warrior, and now she has a nickname. If you're still confused, ask me your questions and I'll answer the best I can, if I can. And some questions will be answered during the story.

Well, you know the drill; just review…please…PWEETTY PWWWEEZ! And no flames please, if I have bad grammar, sorry, if I have good grammar (which I doubt), then tell me.

Till Next Chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

**Waiting for a Woman in Labor**

"Hey Kouga, what's up?" I asked Kouga, as he stared at me, his mouth hanging.

Silence ran between us, until Kouga's companions came and ran their mouths. "Hey Kouga, glad we caught up with you and-hey, who is she?" "Yah, and what about the Shikon Jewel Shard? You said you noticed that a jewel shard was near by while going to Ayame's. Remember, she might go in labor soon. You can't go two timing on her like that."

Kouga still gaped at me, until he heard the words "Ayame" and "labor". "Kagome? Is that really you?" Kouga asked, his mind still on about Ayame might go into labor soon.

"Yea, it's me, but before we go into a nice long talk, how about we go to Ayame's if she is soon to be in labor as they said she would be?" I asked, surprised on that Ayame was pregnant. How much change in the feudal area when I was gone?

"Uh, yea, sure." Kouga was about to pick me up until I stopped him.

"Let me follow you, don't worry, I'm faster now than before." I told him. He gave me the "Are you sure?" look. "Yes, I'll be okay, I'll follow you, besides, I need the run anyways."

"If you say so…" Kouga turned to the direction of the mountains, where Ayame was at. Soon, Kouga stared to run, not as fast as he would normally run with the jewel shards in his legs, but at normal wolf demon rate, which was still fast.

Kouga's companions and I went right after him; I quickly caught up, unlike the two others. Soon, I was neck to neck with Kouga, making an impressed look go on his face.

"Not bad, I guess you did change, inside as well as outside?" Kouga said, now looking straight forward, making sure he went the right way.

"Yea, I guess. So, Ayame is pregnant, eh?" I asked, making Kouga turn bright red. "So, you two got 'busy' while I was gone. First born baby?" Kouga got even redder.

"Actually…this is our 4th. The first was our beautiful, baby girl Kara. Second were twins, two bouncing boys we named Toya and Kyo."

Kagome smiled. "Guess I'm not your women anymore, eh?" I started laughing as Kouga's smile went down. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't want to hurt you but-" "No, no, Kouga, for a while, I wanted to tell you this. No hard feelings but, I never thought of you like a lover, just as a friend. I tried telling you, but you either leave or end up in a fight with Inuyasha…"

Kouga went back to a smile. "You're a great person Kagome. Whoever makes you his mate would be very lucky. But, remember that I'll always be there for ya, okay?"

"Thanks Kouga...Uh...Kouga…watch out for that-" BOOM! "-tree…" While Kouga was talking to me, he didn't notice that he was heading straight for a tree. 'That must have hurt…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHH! KOUGA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL KILL YOU! MAKAING ME SUFFER THROUGH THIS ONCE AGAIN!" Yelled out an angry wolf demon giving birth. Her voice was heard all through the mountains, and neither man, nor demon would want to be in the room of pregnant women in labor, so all pitied the one named Kouga, or so what I observed.

"Hehehe, the first time she was in labor, she said the exact same thing, and after birth she did try to kill me…hehehe, but later she feel better and ask for another child after seeing Kara." Kouga said, rubbing his neck.

We went up to the cave that must belong to Ayame, because her threat to Kouga was still echoing through the cave, slowly fading away.

"Seems like Ayame is now in labor…" Kouga said, after noticing the silence between us.

"And what gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

The silence grew between us again, until the two left behinds finally caught up.

"Kouga, what are you going to say to Mrs. Ayame about two timing her with this lady. You ask me, you better not tell her right away being that she did try to kill you last time just for making her pregnant."

"I'M NOT TWO TIMING AYAME, YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS JUST AN OLD FRIEND!" Kouga yelled, fire growing behind him.

I dumped a bucket of freezing water over his head to cool him off, and walked to the cowering bodies behind the huge bolder.

"Hey guys, sorry for the inconvenience, I'm just an old friend, not his lover, that's Ayame's position." I said, guiding them toward Kouga who finally cooled down. "Do you guys remember a girl name Kagome, who Kouga used to call his "woman"?"

The two nodded their heads like little kindergartners saying yes to a teacher. "Yes, we remember her; she was very kind and beautiful. Kouga said that Kagome left back to her 'time' or something like that using a 'magic' well. After that, Ayame comforted him while she was gone, and that's how Ayame and Kouga got together. Why you ask?" The two looked at me, curiosity in their eyes.

"Well, ahem, I just want you to know that it's me. I'm Kagome, and for one, I am happy that Ayame helped Kouga while I was gone, and thank you for that nice comment about me being beautiful and kind, and well. May you please keep my secret about me being back? And for now on, call me Akai Doragon Miko." I winked my eye to the two who were in total shock, and watched as the nodded their heads again, but more quickly. Soon, they started pouring a waterfall of questions over me; well, until the sounds of a pissed off wolf demon thundered.

"KKKKOOOOOUUUGGGAAA! GET YOUR WOLF ASS HERE NOW FOR I CAN SHRED YOU PIECE BY PIECE! AHHHH!"

Kouga grew more frighten, and I patted him on the back. 'Oh great, now I have a slight picture of me when I'm pregnant, and in labor…if I ever do get pregnant…'

A female wolf demon came out from the cave, sweat all over her face. "It seems like this little pup doesn't want to leave her womb. It will take some time, so please continue waiting, oh, and Kouga, the kids is in their cave, might as well go watch them, unless you want to comfort your mate who has the need to rip you molecule by molecule."

Everyone sweat dropped and went into the cave next door. Inside was lighted by lanterns, and a small streams slowly getting bigger the deeper we went in. Suddenly, I could hear crying noises getting louder and louder.

"WHAAAAAA! DAAAADDDYY! KARA IS MEANIE!" Screamed out two identical, messy kids.

Kouga ran to the kids, a caring smile grew on his face…a face of a true father.

"I'm not a meanie daddy, am I?" Kara asked trying to look all innocent, adding the puppy look.

I giggled as Kouga rolled his eyes, earning a tackle from the little girl and following, the twins.

"Ahhh!" Kouga let out a playful yelp as he was slammed to the floor, overwhelmed with mini wild wolfs, trying to tickle their father.

"Daddy! Kara said we are stinky poo poo heads." I head the twins say in union

Kouga let out a laugh and then he paused. He brought his face to the twin's and sniffed them. "Feew! I bet I know why she called you stinky poo poo heads…" Kouga looked over to see Kara holding her noses and nodding her head.

I let out a nice laugh and the little wolf pup looked at me, with curiosity. "Daddy, who is her?" She asked her grammar not quit correct. "It's, who is 'she', not who is her Kara." Kouga corrected. "Yes daddy, who is she?"

I step forward to the little wolf pup and bended down to her size. "Hi there, my name is

Akai Doragon Miko, but you can call me Kagome if it's too hard to say. Okay?"

Kara smiled and nodded her head, slowly whispering my name, trying to get it right. "Ka-Ka-Kagooo-Kagoooommme-Kagomme-Kagome!" She let out a smile, and I clapped my hands congratulating her.

"Yes, but if there is someone else besides your mom, dad and brothers near by, just call me Miss. Miko." I said winking my eye and giving her the thumbs up.

"Okay!" She said, giving me a very cute smile. I couldn't help but give her a hug.

Minutes later, after playing with the kids, the female wolf demon from earlier came back.

"Kouga, everyone, you can go to Ayame's cave. There is someone I bet you want to meet." She said, smiling very brightly.

We all walked to the next door cave that still holds the echoes of earlier threats. Most words were 'kill' and 'Kouga' and others where…inappropriate for innocent ears.

We continue to walk further into the cave, until suddenly we heard the cries of new life and the sounds comfort on the mattress up ahead.

The kids smiled greatly and ran over to their mother and the new born. The rest followed behind.

As we reached Ayame, we all gazed upon the new born. It was a girl; she looked like a mini version of Ayame…except the eyes…Kouga's eyes, the same rich chocolate color eyes.

"Hey, welcome to the world little one." I heard Kouga whispered to the little baby girl.

Ayame looked to Kouga, luckily, without the looks of wanting to shred him molecule by molecule; instead, it was looks of love, happiness, and all that gushy stuff.

"She looks beautiful Ayame!" I said, letting out a smile.

Ayame looked over to me, with wonder. "Who are you?" She asked.

I let out a chuckle; I forgot that I didn't tell her that it was me, Kagome.

"Sorry, I am to be called Akai Doragon Miko, but you already know me as Kagome." I said, bowing a bit.

"Oh, Kagome! You're back! How wonderful the day Kagome is back, is the day my baby is born!" She said with much joy. The sound of Ayame's voice made the new born giggle.

"So, before we catch up on thing, why don't you tell me the new born's name?" I said, holding my hands out to the baby, asking permission to hold the baby.

"We…haven't thought of one yet…but I think I know the perfect name for her." She said, gently handing the baby to me.

I held the baby in my arms and gently rocked my arms. "Oh really? What?"

She looked over to Kouga then to me and smiled. "I'm going to name her Kagome."

I froze, and bit my lip, earning another giggle from the baby, and also the other little ones. "You're going to name her after me! Wow! I mean…wow! This is so…wow, thank you! I'm going to have a baby named after me! Yippy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Min. later Kouga and Ayame told me about what happen to them when I left. Naraku is still about, and the only incarnations they remember still alive are Kana, and 3 new incarnations name Kumiko (a red rat demon), Thrift (a spider demon), and Jinks (a psychic who can also control people by just…kissing them).

They also told me about the gang…after I left. When I left, Inuyasha never left the well, he kept trying to get through, and he kept digging, scratching the well for days, making his hands bleed. Shippo cried for weeks, nonstop, and every time I was mentioned he stared to cry. Sango, she felt like she lost another part of her family, I was like a sister to her. And Miroku, he always tried to acted calm, though, Sango told Kouga that she noticed the dry tears on his face every morning when the sun rises.

They could have told me more, but I didn't want to hear it. Hearing just that, it made a burn in me. I always thought after what I done they would hate me…but they don't, instead, they missed me, even cried for me.

"Even Inuyasha-" I turned to Kouga, wondering what he meant. "-Sango told me that every month Inuyasha tries to get through the well, only earning bloody fingers in return, but also…he comes back with dry tears, though he won't admit it."

Kara gave me a hug, not quite understanding the situation, but knew I was hurting inside.

"Thank you, you guys for telling me this. I guess, the only way to return the thanks by telling you what happened to me after I left." I said, eyeing the floor.

"But, will you tell us about what happen with the burned village, and how you friends got hurt?" Asked Kouga.

I shook my head; I truly didn't want to talk about what happen, not yet.

"It's okay Kagome, you don't have to tell us yet. Just tell us what you want us to know."

"Okay, it's like this. After I left-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

You will find out what Kagome was doing over the last few years in next chapter, so, till then! And if I messed up, dont tell me, I have a hugehead ach, had a fight with 'someone', and I have cramps...DONT MESS WITH ME!...and review while your at it. Thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Ayame's children! I made them up, so they're mine! MIIIIIIIINNNNEE! (Starts running off with Kouga's and Ayame's kids)

Kouga: GIVE US BACK OUR KIDS!

Me: NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ayame: Don't worry; she will give them back during the next chapters

Me: Oh shit…she is right. Darn…

Kara: Why did you have to make me a baby?

Me: Cause you wanted to be in it, so there, HAHA! My story, my rules! Oh, and for you reviewers, the baby is played by my best friend Crazy Gal42, name Kara or course, so give it up for Kara!

Clapping

Kara: Thank you! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, most likely never will

And yes I have notice this chappy is short, next will be longer...I think...maybe if you gues review more them I will pump my fingers to the task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me forcing myself to give back Ayame's and Kouga's kids back.

Ayame: Told you she'd give them back.

Me: At least I can take them away anytime I want muahahaha!

Kara: I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BABY!

Me: Get over it

Kara: Bitch

Me: O dear, Kara, your too young to say bad words.

Kara: ….I despises you

Me: Whatever, alright people, read and REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's okay Kagome; you don't have to tell us yet. Just tell us what you want us to know."

"Okay, it's like this. After I left-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback!_

_As I sealed the well my body gave up on me, inside as well as out. More tears fell until all the water in me was now on the ground beside my anesthetized body._

_I woke up with unwelcoming light, forcing my hand to cover my eyes. Soon, the light dimmed by blurry figures above me. It took a while until my eyes finally stared to get more focus and then I saw the face of a worried mother at me, as well as a concerned brother, and an old shrine keeper._

"_Oh Kagome! You're awake!" I heard my mother say. I gave a quick smile but then noticed the surroundings around me telling me I wasn't at home._

"_Mom, where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes and slightly feeling some pain around my body as well as some bandages._

"_You're in a hospital Kagome, you were out cold for a week…We found you in the well house, on the ground, and we saw the well……it was sealed. Next thing we knew you were shaking repeatedly saying "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry" over and over, even to this day."_

_I stayed quiet, letting the info sink deep in my head then I began to explain to them what happened from the part where Kikyo talked to me till the part where I sealed the well. Not even to my own mother could I tell her of what had happened before the talk between me and Kikyo. But being the good hearted person who I love so much, she never did bring up the subject in my presence again._

_A month passed and I thought of what is of my future to be? It took about 2 weeks till I finally decided what to do. I left a note on the bed of an empty room that was once my called my room._

_Dear Mom, Sota, and gramps,_

_After giving much thought I have decided what to do in my future. I am to go to Tokyo; there I will train myself to become a miko warrior. Don't worry about my education because I will hire a private tutor as well. There in Tokyo I will train myself in the ways of martial arts, sword play, etc, and to train my power to become a better miko (priestess). _

_I__ will write you letters, at least once every month. In Tokyo I will live with Uncle Duzzel, you know, dad's brother. I asked on the phone if I could stay with him and he said it was alright. I will miss you all, and hope all will be okay with me gone._

_All my love,_

_Kagome_

_And like I wrote, I trained myself, 'bout nine hours a day, five hours of tutoring, and the rest for personal time stuff._

_In the end I was even greater than all my teachers who helped train me to become who I aimed to be, a Miko Warrior, a person who doesn't cause destruction, a person who doesn't need protection, a person who was not the helpless Kagome Higurashi._

_After three and a half years of training I decided that it was time for me to go back to the feudal area. My mom greeted me with a bag in her hands that seemed to be my new outfit, the one you see me wearing today, and well, here I am._

**End of Flashback**

I closed my eyes, ending the memory.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Kagome." Said Ayame even though she didn't know what some things were like 'hospital' and 'Tokyo'.

I smiled, it was truly sad when I had to leave the feudal area, leaving my friends, but I had no choice. "Thank you Ayame, but as quick as it was to visit you guys, its time for my leave." I gave Ayame a quick hug as well as her children.

As I came up to Kouga I quickly remembered something. "Oh, Kouga, I know you're quite attached to the Shikon jewels in your knees but I have to ask to take them. One reason I came here is to complete the Shikon Jewel and protect it from all who pursue for it."

Kouga nodded his head and used his claws to detach it from his knees. As his blood suddenly fell to the ground the jewel plopped out from his knee and he handed the two jewel shard to me to purify and place in my jar necklace.

I quickly thanked him and gave him a hug. From there I left the cave, off to find the next jewel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara: Muphhhhh, muhmmmmm, muurrrhppppp!

Me: Ahem, allow me to translate……..

Pregnant pause

Me: …scratch that, I can't translate it

Kara clears her throat: I LOVE FRIES!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea, I'm going to make the next chapter as soon as possible, like maybe the next day, but if I don't get a lot of reviews I will update next chapter in a few weeks. So, push that cute little button down there and review….PLEASE! And I'll try to make the next chapter longer (key word: TRY) but I will update fast if I get lots of reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

I was bored so I did this chapter anyways. Here yea go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the cave I quickly sensed a jewel shard not very far from here. I decided not to rush for this one so I just walked; and besides it was getting late.

When the sun went to rest and let the moon take its place I decided it was time to rest. I reached under my cape and laid my hands on my secret bag, it was not big, but yet not small either, it was large enough to hold what I needed. I opened the bag to find 6 sandwiches and a water bottle. I licked my dry lips and jumped onto a tree branch, soon engulfing my food until 4 sandwiches were left. I had to make sure I had enough food to support my stomach.

I looked at the sky letting past memories flow through the sky like a movie clip, each slide reminding me of different adventures and many great memories. The last that past my eyes were the scared eyes Inuyasha gave me before I left and sealed the well. Those eyes are what haunted me in my dreams, those eyes made me afraid of facing the past, those eyes made me afraid to face Inuyasha and say that I love him.

Soon, my breathing went on to a normal pattern, no memory in my head to think of, and I was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Morning**

My eyes blasted open as the feeling of a new presence was close by. The presence wasn't the thing that truly woken me up, it was the thing that was with it… 'A jewel shard.'

I quickly hid my scent and grabbed the handle to both of my swords, preparing to strike. Suddenly, two, 12 feet troll demons came observing the jewel they had in their hands.

I took the advantage to jump them, my swords slicing the demon with the jewel in four pieces. The other demon looked down at the now dead troll, and then growled. I observed him picking up the jewel, contaminating the jewel with darkness. Soon, the troll demon was engulfed in darkness where he was being mutated into a stronger demon.

I took the time to cut off the troll demon's arms, but as I did, more arms grew in it's place. I rolled my eyes and decided to aim for the heart, or head. But as I did the demon grabbed me, and picked me up to face his head. My body was being crushed and I quickly tried transplant my miko powers in my two swords. As I did, the swords quickly cut through the troll's hand like if his hand was made of butter. This time, the troll's hand didn't get replaced my other hands. So, I repeated my act and transplanted my purifying powers into the sword and cutting the demon in half.

I looked at my sword, staring at my own refection through the demon remains that stuck onto my sword. I grabbed a towel from my pocket and quickly cleaned my swords, now being able to see my reflection more clearly.

I placed my two swords behind my back and picked up the darkened jewel. I quickly purified it, placed it in the jar with the others, and continued to the other jewel shard I sensed the other day.

I walked toward the jewel I sensed until I spotted a village. 'The jewel I sense is in there…' I continued to walk toward the village until a group of men came up to me telling me to halt.

"Who are you! What is your business here?" Asked a bald headed man.

I quickly bowed in respect. "I am known as the Akai Doragon Miko, I am here to capture the jewel shard I sensed here."

The bald headed one rolled his eyes. "Sure you are, and I'm the great all powerful god from the heavens here to destroy humanity. Look lady, we are having a quest of our own. And I don't care what childish game you're playing, but we don't do foolish games, so why don't you leave."

As the man was about to leave, I quickly grabbed his shoulder, not intending to leave. "Excuse me, but you can't just infer I am not a miko, I truly am, and maybe I can help you with this 'quest', in return I can go around your village to find the jewel shard I sensed here?"

The man looked at me this time with interest. "Okay, help us and we will do what we can to help you in return. But if you fail us, you shall leave and not return, understood?"

I nodded my head.

"Fine, come with me." And the man turned and walked as I followed in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reached to a waterfall; it could have been truly beautiful if it didn't reek of darkness, and the water being tainted with black stuff.

"What happened here?" I asked the man who was gazing at the water as if trying to spot his refection through the black muck.

The man sighed. "One month ago my son went out to get water, he ended up missing, still not yet found. I knew I shouldn't have left him to go there, I mean, there was already few disappearance that happened at the same place but we just thought it was just coincidence. The waterfall started to turn red at first, like blood. Then the red color got darker until it turned into…this, a waterfall of muck. This was our only source of water, and we are lucky enough to even have water to support us all." The man's voice died and all was left was the sounds of the waterfall.

I continued to look at the waterfall, soon to feel other presences, both dead and living. Suddenly, I figured out the situation.

"I found it out. Here, come, watch." I motion the man to come forward and soon I noticed other villagers watching from behind.

I placed my hand over the black muck that which once had been water. I concentrated on my purifying powers, and soon enough the waterfall was getting cleaner and cleaner.

I noticed the man's smile seeing that the water was being cleansed, yet I wasn't quiet finished when the water was fully pure.

Soon enough the water exploded in rage as a demon, which looked like a jellyfish sprung from the water.

It wasn't the demon that really made the village scream and gasp, but it was the bodies of the missing villagers that were connected to the demon's flesh.

The demon seemed to be in pain from the water that was purified because my powers also traveled by water, slightly purifying the demon.

I once again took out my two swords, repeating the act of which I used on the troll and destroyed the demon, and the bodies being caught by the now calm water.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After some villagers and I pulled the bodies at land, they came up to me wondering what happened, why was the demon attaching the villagers to it's body, and why was the water filled with black muck.

"The demon must have been injured in some way, so it went under the waterfall to heal itself, but couldn't. So, it captured the missing villagers and used their life force for food." "But why was the water turned black?" I turned my head toward the water once more. "Count the number of bodies found connected to the demon. If you can see, there are still some bodies missing. A human's life force doesn't last forever. When the host ran out of life it was tossed down to the bottom of the waterfall, the red stuff that you first saw in the water was truly blood, soon more blood was spilt, changing the water darker red, soon the blood was filled with darkness, not being properly buried, or so what I have learned from a monk I used to know." I looked at the baled headed man as he went over to a body that must have been his son's. There were some bodies that still ha some life in them, most either were at a point near death, or even dead.

"We need to gather all the dead bodies and have a proper burial for them or what happen to the water will repeat once again." I told the villagers and we went straight on to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was finished and I was soon crowed of villagers thanking me and giving me gifts for helping them.

"Thank you Akai Doragon Miko, we can't thank you enough, if there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask! I could just kiss you if you didn't have a veil over your face." I blushed at the comment and was about to say my byes until I heard…them.

SLAP! "HENTAI! (Pervert)

"I can't help it; my hand has a mind of its own!"

"Stupid Miroku"

"Keh."

My face turned pale and I turned around…there, about 100 feet or something were the faces of my past.

1: The perverted monk

2: The demon slayer

3: The troublesome fox demon

4: And the face of a hanyou that still haunts me in my dreams

'Inuyasha…I'm not ready…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea, there you go, she now sees the gang, but will she reveal herself or keep hidden, find out if you review enough, MUAHAHAHA!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Ahem…..review!


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Inuyasha…I'm not ready…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bald headed man squinted until he saw them. "There! There is a half demon! And two demons. Men! Get ready for-" "No, wait!" I yelled. Even though I don't want to face Inuyasha as Kagome, doesn't mean I would let people attack them. "Have you seen not? The demons you speak of travel with a demon exterminator and a monk. Plus, their aura is not contaminated with evil." The bald headed one looked again to now see that they were no harm to them...well maybe not safe for the women in the village, but safe.

I quickly lifted my hood to cover my head; only my eyes were really the only thing you could see.

"Greetings sir. My companions and I are very tired after a long walk in search of the sacred jewel shards, we wonder if we can rest here for the night?" Asked the monk, who was now behind me.

I slowly turned and saw the gang, all there.

Miroku was taller, and his hair also grew, but he wore the same outfit, his monk clothes, the rosary around his hand, and his staff. Oh! And the same handprint that Sango gives him when he is all perverted.

Sango, like Miroku was taller and had much longer hair, she was carrying her Hiraikotsu (boomerang), and she had the same demon exterminating clothes. 'Seems like they just came from fighting a demon.'

It took all of my might to not run over to the little kitsune and hug him to death! He was still his cute little self, he was getting taller, and he had on a new outfit. It was like Inuyasha's outfit, but dark blue, and his top was open to see a light blue undershirt.

And there was Inuyasha. He looked…different…not on the outside really, but…in his eyes. His eyes, there was no life in them, no joy, all sad. I was lucky enough to see them through his now thick bangs. (A/N: I have a picture of what Inuyasha looks like, though its not my picture, I founded it online, so if you want to see it, send me your email address (but spaces in between your email address or else the email address won't show).) It wasn't the eyes that haunted me in my dreams, but it was still his same eyes.

I looked away and started walking until I heard the bald man. "I'm sorry but we cannot take the risk of having demons in the village."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, the hood still over my head. "HEY!" I yelled and everyone's eyes were on me. "Let them in your village, they mean no harm. Give them a warm place to sleep and enough food to fill their bellies. If not for them, do it for me."

The bald guy looked at me in shock, as well as the monk, demon slayer, and kitsune.

The bald headed guy nodded his head and lead Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to their rooms.

Inuyasha didn't look like he cared, he still looked cold. I watched him and then he turned to me. Soon, our eyes were locked on to each other, my eyes filled his eyes with comfort, and then I noticed it was a horrible mistake. I gave him the eyes of love, comfort, the eyes of 'Kagome Higurashi'.

My eyes turned away, breaking the lock, and I swore I heard Inuyasha gasp my name. I turned around, my hood accidentally falling off my head and I quickly dashed back to the forest. I didn't want to face my past; I just want to run from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later

It was late, and I was a mess. I went to fight a strong stink demon, and, damn, I smell. I didn't find any jewels since I went to the village, but I did what I can.

I went to the springs, to get ride of the stinky smell. I striped down nude and placed my stuff close by, just in case someone tries to get me jumped.

After I washed myself with soap, and clean my hair with shampoo and conditioner that were in packets, I closed my eyes to rest, still keeping my senses in check. But my rest came to end as I heard something…

I quickly put back my veil, and gripped my sword, getting ready for an attack, but the sound died down, as if it was just the wind passing by.

'It wasn't the wind; I'm sure of that…wait! There IS someone here.' I felt an aura of a demon-no human, no, it's a half demon (hanyou)…oh god, not just a half demon (hanyou), it's an Inu (dog) hanyou…

"Put that sword down wrench, I ain't gonna hurt you." Said a voice behind me.

I froze, but continued to move as if I had nothing to worry about. "Well, a girl must protect herself from evil demons, and perverts…What do you want from me?" I asked

"I…don't really know. When I saw you at the village, or I think that was you, you just…remind me of someone."

I closed my eyes, letting in the words he said. "Here, let me change into my clothes, and then we can talk."

I changed into my clothes and made sure my veil and scent was in check, I didn't want him to recognize me, not yet.

I walked toward the place where I heard his voice and saw that he was hovering over me, on a tree branch. He still had those eyes that I saw at the village, and now that I look even closer I saw the same eyes that haunted me even to this day.

I jumped onto the branch he was on, which was about 20 feet up.

He looked at me surprised, I guess he never seen a human jump so high before.

"So, whatcha want to talk about." I asked him, sitting right by him, it was so hard being beside him, him not knowing it was me, Kagome. But I had to remember, that for now, I'm not Kagome, I'm Akai Doragon Miko.

"Don't really know actually. I just left the camp where my friend were and noticed you." We both looked to the stars, not really looking at each other.

"Why?" Inuyasha turned to look at me, not understanding what I meant.

"Why is it that when I look in your eyes it is like all life is gone, no joy, just sadness? Something tells me that your eyes were one filled with adventure, action, and love. What happened?" I asked him, avoiding eye contact by looking at the stars.

"Sigh, you wouldn't understand wrench, your just a miko, what do you know?" I could tell he was trying to hide the truth; he had pain coming out from his word as if he was offended.

"I may not understand, but maybe I will if you let me." I told him, I wanted to know why he was now…different without him knowing it's me.

"I was right; you do remind me of her." I looked to him, giving the face of confusion, but the truth is that I knew who he was talking about…it was me.

"Her name was Kagome; she was supposed to be this reincarnation of a miko name Kikyo. Though, she was nothing like her. She cared for me, gave me her friendship, her kindness. And all I gave back was pain… She didn't mind that I was hanyou (half demon), she cared for me as myself."

"Seems she was a good friend…what happened?" I asked him.

"It was, I think, three and a half years ago, something happened to her. She couldn't control herself for some reason. When she finally gain control of herself…she ended up finding out that she burned a village and almost killed our companions…even me. Before I got to her, Kikyo got there to her first, telling her hash things…in the end Kagome ran…she ran and left us, left…me. I never seen her since."

My eyes watered, though I did my best not to cry. I just wanted to just take off the veil and hug him telling it was me but I was still scared, instead, I went and hugged him, not as Kagome, but as Akai Doragon Miko.

"I'm sorry, it must been…very harsh. You two been very close then one tragic thing happens and she runs away." I continued to hug him, and then let go to see his face.

He looked at me, no tears to give up, like if he ran out of tears to let out.

"It must be strange telling this to me, a stranger who you just met, but I'm glad I was here to comfort you." I got up, showing Inuyasha I was about to leave. I couldn't stay, if I did I might get too attach to leave, and like I said before, I was not ready to do that.

"Yea…I guess. But thanks for hearing me out wrench." I was about to leave but my mind brought up a question.

"Say, if…this Kagome came back…what would you do?" I asked him.

"I would praise the gods and I would never let her go again. And I would tell her how much I….how much I love her…"

My eyes soften, tears started to run again. "How harsh can the angels of love and fate is when you know that you have to choose between them. Hopefully for your sake and mine that we won't have to choose between them but instead have both." Saying that I went off, running again from my past, but this time I know that I can come back with someone's arms waiting for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END…..KIDDING!

No, it is not finished yet, it is way beyond finished. And yea, i know how they meet was too fast and too nice but I was rushing ok, i am going to be busy rest of the week, so I had to do this fast or else the next update won't come till...3 weeks or less.

So, like before...

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	7. Author's Note

Don't be scared, it's just an author's note, saying my mom is sending my computer to the shop for fix ups so it might be a while till I update. Please don't hate me, I have a blooper you might like to read down below for fun, but sides that, please wait for the next update, and I'll 'try' to make the next one longer.

teenagedarkangel :) O:-)

**BLOOPERS!****  
**

"**Too much groping"**

Director: okay this is the part where Miroku gropes Sango and Sango hits him then throws a rock at him. AND ACTION!

Miroku gropes Sango on the breasts

Sango blushes and hits him then throws rock at him

Director: CUT! Miroku, you suppose to grope her butt.

Miroku gets up in pain: O-oops sorry.

Director: AGAIN! ACTION!

Miroku gropes not Sango's but Kagome's butt

Kagome blushes and does fist of furry

Director: CUT! Not Kagome! SANGO!

Miroku very slowly gets up in real pain: O-ok, oww

Director: ACTION!

Miroku gropes not Sango's, not Kagome's but Inuyasha

Miroku: Sango, when did you have buns of steal?

Miroku turns and looks at the horror

Inuyasha beat red of anger, pointing his sword at Miroku

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Yes, I am back. My computer is finally….partly fixed.

In the story it seemed that I rushed in the part where Inuyasha and Kagome meet, so I am sorry for those who are thinking that this story is way too fast. Also, I will TRY to make these stories longer, but no promises.

Last but NEVER the least REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never had own it, never will own it, but dreams are beautiful aren't they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7**

**The Reason Why**

Days had past since my path intertwined with Inuyasha and the gang. Pain still flows through me in which others would call the truth. Though, my spirits still hung high knowing that the one who captured my heart gave me his love in return.

Since my talk with Inuyasha I didn't found any shards to add to my collection… My gut told me that I must have captured most of the only shards left that are not in the hands of the Inuyasha gang and…Naraku…

Speaking of that vile monster, it seems like he was now in between my path towards capturing the jewel shards. I could tell by the dark aurora covering this village that seemed to have thousands of bloodshed from the vulnerable villagers.

I grew weak as the picture of the villagers being attacked reminded me of the past, the past I continued to run from.

'Was I as vile as Naraku three and a half years ago when all those villagers died or got hurt because of me?'

I continued toward the pitch black aurora and sensed a force field of so sort. I brought out my twin swords and slashed the area of darkness in front of me. Sadly, the shield didn't even crack.

I tried again, only this time with more of my powers. The shield tried to repel my swords but I kept pushing them forward until the dark shield gave up and made a door size gap.

I walked into the dark bubble, each step was purified my aurora but soon enveloped in the darkness.

My walk in the darkness stopped as the familiar, distasteful scent caught my nose.

"Well, well, well. The miko (priestess) has returned. Nice to see you…Kagome" Even though the mist was foggy and his face was in his 'monkey' suit, I could still see his smirk, that dark smirk that always started every battle before.

I gave him a cold glare in response, placing one hand on one of my blades. "When it comes to you, nothing is ever nice."

The mist lowered making it easier to see my surroundings. All around was…burned and bodies of the dead were everywhere… "I'm hurt Kagome, after all I did to remind you of your past-" "Your trying to remind me of how I left!" Naraku chuckled. "Wasn't that a great day, all that bloodshed, fire, power…I can always give that power back to you."

Memories before the incident ran through my head as well as well as my anger. How could I forget the beginning? The reason I caused the people their pain! HOW CAN I FORGET THAT IT WAS NARAKU WHO MADE ME LEAVE THE FEUDAL AREA!

**Flashback! (A/N: Happy, now you get to see why Kagome destroyed the village and etc)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"SIT BOY!"_

_I stomped out from the village that we were staying at. I had to refresh after having that fight with Inuyasha… "All I ask was to go back for 5 days for the exams! But nooooo, Inuyasha wants to find the 'jewel shards'. He is so STUBBORN!" I grumbled to myself._

_I continued walking, not noticing how far I was leaving the village…as if my feet were dragging me…somewhere._

_Suddenly…a fog appeared. My heart was beating fast…he was here…Naraku 'is' here._

_I grabbed my arrow and bow, glad that I brought it with me, and prepared myself for Naraku._

_Soon, a cold, chilling laugh appeared as well as the owner of the laugh. "Hello Kagome. Looks like Inuyasha isn't here…you're all by yourself?"_

_I pulled back my arrow about to strike, until Naraku's hand appeared...with this pink glowing ball contaminated with darkness._

_"Huh?" Suddenly the ball flew towards me. Then, before I realized it, it went into me._

_My body twisted and turned, making me fall to my knees. My head was about to explode, my stomach was on fire, and then all turned black._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I woke up at the feeling of fire in my body. I looked around to see that Naraku had left and it was late. 'What did Naraku do to me?'_

_The pain ended as well as the question when I figured I should start walking back towards the village._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_I entered the village and started having this buzzing noise in my head. I though it was just a head ach or something so ignored it._

_When I continued walking I saw her. Kikyo. She was talking to Inuyasha…as well as the gang? They were all…smiling, laughing?_

_Then it happened. My body lost control…I admit I was jealous but for some reason my body went ballistic. My miko powers as well! Everyone turned to look at what was the entire racket and only to see me, using my miko powers at the villagers, the houses, at them._

_I couldn't control myself, my powers were overwhelming me! The fire kept growing in me as well as the fire around me. The scent of blood was everywhere, and the dead bodies._

_"Kagome stop! What's wrong with you?" I recognized that voice to be Miroku. I turned to see him with Sango and Shippo getting closer to me._

_'No! Stay back! Something is wrong with me!' I tried to say, but instead my hands lifted up and blasted them with my powers…mixed with darkness!_

_It was too powerful for them, so powerful that they crashed to the ground only to be covered in blood. 'NO!'_

_My body continued to destroy and kill the village and villagers._

_"Why you doing this Kagome!" I turned to see Inuyasha looking at me worried. And no what I did? I smirked and readied my bow and arrow._

_Then…I hit him..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A dark pink light left me. My eyes fixed on what was in front of me…_

_The signs of ash, the smell of burn, red heat getting bigger and bigger, spread wider and wider. The village was on fire and I just stood there, paralyzed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of Flashback (The rest you already read in chapter 1)**

I remembered what happened next. Kikyo came to me and after I got everything in my head I ran back to my time and sealed the well.

Though, there was something else I had to admit…during that day, when I was out of control, killed and destroyed so much…even though it must have been the pink light that controlled my body…part of the killing and destroying was…me. I was mad, and I was having a tiny bit of fun causing destruction. And no matter how much I told myself it was the pink light that made me do it, it was still part of me, it was still my hands that caused the catastrophe, and I couldn't forgive myself for it, I can't.

Naraku took the advantage and tried having one of his incarnations. Thrift I believed, the spider demon lunged at me, trying to poison me with his venom.

I jumped away and grabbed my twin swords and waited for the demon to strike.

Naraku seemed amused when I saw him observing the soon to be fight.

The demon once again lunged towards me, repeating his last tactic, but his time I was ready. I placed my swords together, making an X and transpired my purifying powers.

"HOLY FLAME!" I yelled as a bright blue light blasted from the X nailing the demon and purifying it to death.

I placed the swords down, resting from the strong attack I just performed. Sounds of clapping were then heard.

I turned to see Naraku coming closer clapping his hand as if this was some sort of performance.

"Very good, it seems that you have grown strong now. But my offer still stands if you want that strong power from before." Naraku's smirk grew as he saw me getting more furious by the min.

"I will never ask to have that power of darkness! Because of it, because of you I had bloodshed on my hands. You made me leave the ones who I loved!" Then I charged at him, aiming my sword at his heart but only to have him doge my attack.

"You may have gotten stronger, but so have I!" Naraku pronounced as he transformed into another form. He had scales throughout his body and his hair changed into a reddish black color. Two horns grew from his forehead and claws from his hands.

Naraku flexed his hand as red venom flowed out from his claws then looked towards me. "Two fighters, one death." He said. I smirked and as if we were one we both responded. "And that death will be YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I was thinking of ending it here, but naa, let's continue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku and I fought. I attacked him, he attacks back. It kept going the same way whether it was attacking or dogging.

The fight between us felt like months but in truth it was only two days. Yup, two days and we are still up and going. I had lots of cuts and bruises as well as Naraku. We were both tired but we didn't think twice into giving up. But all had to stop when a familiar attack was heard.

"WIND SCAR!" Naraku and I both stopped to see that Inuyasha and the gang just cracked open Naraku's dark bubble shield.

Inuyasha and the gang looked at us to see that Naraku and I were in a long reckless battle.

Naraku looked at me then to the group, a frown growing upon his face. "I was hoping this fight was only for us Akai Doragon Miko." I looked at him confused in why he called me that instead of Kagome.

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell them your secret. It's more enjoyable to see someone trying to hide and tell their secret than busting them. Be glad I didn't, but it seems like you might tell him very soon." Soon Naraku disappeared leaving me and the gang.

I strike my sword to the ground, finally resting from the battle.

I looked over to see the Inuyasha gang talking to each other, wondering what had happen between us, Naraku and me.

I continued to recover from the fight until I saw scented something…it was behind the gang. I looked more closely only to see Kumiko, one of Naraku's incarnations Koga told me about. I could tell it was him because he reeked of Naraku…but how come the gang didn't notice? Then I noticed that the rat's fur was magical, it could hide it scent except from mikos.

I tried to call out to the gang, but fail miserably. My mouth was dry, and I was tired. I had no chance of running over before the demon got them.

I looked back only to see that the rat demon was aiming for Inuyasha who was listening to Miroku and Sango speak.

I tried again, but they still couldn't hear me, not even with Inuyasha's super hearing.

The rat demon was in position, and as he went to attack…

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I think I'll leave it here, just to be evil and to make sure you guys review, not flam, review. I just love reading the reviews of my readers.

And also…there was one reviewer who wanted to have the picture of Inuyasha I said to email. I am sorry but the email I got wasn't working. I'll try again but if it doesn't work I will let you know. Don't think I didn't care; it is just that the email you gave me won't work. But if you must flame me, then go ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rat was in position, and as he went to attack…

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

The gang quickly turned to me now that they finally heard me talk, but then Inuyasha looked at me then is rosary only to see it glow and then he plummeted to the ground.

Soon, all was quiet, my heart quickened, I could even hear my heart beat. Then I heard him. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he lifted his head. But then the silence ended as they saw the rat demon in front of them who was cursing that he missed.

I lifted my hand to give out one more attack before my powers were totally drained. "The light of the precursor." And then a ball of blue light came out of my hands and killed the demon. I soon collapsed entering a world of darkness only hearing his voice say, "Kagome, it was you the whole time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes only to have a bright light blind me. I used my hand to cover my face, but as the skin touched my mouth I felt something…my lips. The veil was gone!

I quickly looked around at my surroundings only to see Shippo right beside me knocked out. Miroku was standing in the corner also asleep…yet his hand kept twitching as it he was in need of something to hold, or yet grope. Sango was lying down on the fully transformed Kirara looking as if she finally had a peaceful sleep after hundreds of years. And then there was Inuyasha on the tall tree branch sleeping.

I smiled a sad smile then looked at myself. I was without my top; it was replaced my some bandages that showed some cuts and openings being pressured to stop the bleeding. There were other bandages around my leg and arm, but I ignored them as I found my belongings and placed them back on me as well as taking off the bandages.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I was fully cloth I placed my veil on and hung my hair in a high ponytail. I kissed Shippo's head and then I left giving everyone another glance.

But as I was passing by the river where the small figures of my friends slowly faded I felt something…something familiar.

I was too weak to sense it, but I knew who it was as I remembered that in my glance toward the small figures one person was missing… "Inuyasha…"

I turned around back to the river and shook my head; I knew that I couldn't escape from him because I was too weak to run…but there was another tactic. "Sit."

Crash! A dark figure fell from the trees across the river.

I giggled for a slight moment, then I went to the closes tree to rest on till the spell worn off; I knew I couldn't run forever, but I felt the need to. Yet for now I knew Inuyasha needed some answers, and if I don't answer some he will keep chasing me.

"Kagome…?"

I turned my head to see him. He was just few feet away. I just gave him a simple smile that gave him his first answer.

At first Inuyasha looked away as if ashamed. I then closed my eyes for a second only to open and see me in his arms as if I was his long lost lover.

"Kagome, it's you." He whispered.

I bit my lip not knowing what to respond. Then I gave the moment to be Akai Doragon Miko and turned into my normal self; as Kagome.

My tears grew then I returned his hug sobbing once more. I was in Inuyasha's arms once more and it felt wonderful; it felt right as if it was meant for me to be in his arms, but I knew it wasn't to last.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes to see of sadness, yet joy, anger but happiness. I grabbed his hand and placed it before my face. "Go ahead; give me your best shot. I know I deserve it. Hit me as hard as you can." I was telling him to slap me. I knew I deserved it more than anyone, and I was ready to accept it.

The thing is Inuyasha didn't hit me. Instead he grabbed my neck and pushed me toward him only to have our lips crash together into a needing kiss.

My eyes widen in surprise, but I soon fell into his spell and returned the kiss with equal need. This was my second kiss and both were for Inuyasha, but this time this kiss was a real one filled with love of one another. This kiss was not too lust filled and not too greedy. For the moment we were on top of the world until I knew it was time for reality.

I stopped the kiss and breathed. Inuyasha's eyes opened to give me another look of compassion. "Do you know how long I waited for that…do you know how long I loved you…?"

It was a statement, not a question. I turned my head in shame then I let out my voice. "I'm sorry. I'm just…dealing with things that I need to deal with, but the only way to do it is to keep away from you Inuyasha…I'm sorry." I was about to leave until his voice was heard again.

"But first, I must know…how do you feel about me?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Stupid Inuyasha." I noticed him flinch but, before he realized it I once again met his lips in another, yet short kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

I then turned away once more. "I promise that when everything is sorted out I will come back…weather in this world or the next, but know I promise I will come back to you."

"And I will be waiting…"

Then I left him staring at his own reflection in the water as I dashed away leaving a trail of saltwater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sigh, yes, yes I know "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! AND SERIOUSLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKIE IT LONGER BECAUSE IT WAS SOOOO LONG SINCE YOU UPDATED, YOU MUST HAVE HAD TIME TO WRITE MORE??! "…flame me if you must, I know I deserve it…I'm being like Kagome and accepting what I deserve. I just had a lot to do, and my mom limiting my computer time and if I did I was too busy on another thing… again I am sorry. Still, hope you liked it so far.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, here are answers to some questions:

Q-Why did Kagome leave them like that?

A- If you almost killed your friends and almost destroyed a whole village, would you want to stay with the guys that could have died because of you, feeling shame, disgrace, etc???

Q- Why couldn't I just write on paper and the place it on the computer?

A- Actually, I do…sometimes. But then, when I do, I don't feel into the mood. You know, if you write you get bored or something. When it comes to writing on paper, that's how I feel. I don't feel the writer's spirit. Those who think this is just an excuse, it isn't. How can you write a story without feeling into the spirit??? You don't want to read something really boring.

Q-Are there any questions that make you feel uncomfortable about the story?

A- Tell me in the review and I'll answer some…if I can. I heard there's a rule on replying on your story, and if there is, tell me!!!!

Well, sides that, I hope you enjoy reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been two days since my last encounter with the gang. I spent yesterday going back to my time to get new supplies and to get my wounds treated better.

I still was tired. My powers didn't fully regenerate. This made me very weak at times, but I still I could protect myself from certain dangers.

I walked past these unfamiliar parts, though somehow I felt as if I was being dragged her on purpose. These thoughts ended as I saw a shimmer of something.

'Kikyo's soul collectors…' I turned away, yet I turned back as if the fate of life was forcing me in that direction. So, I went toward the direction only to sense a strong familiar stench. It was Naraku…but wait, Naraku and Kikyo…together???

I used most of my powers to cover my scent and aurora and went up closer to Naraku's stench and found Kikyo and Naraku talking.

"Naraku, we had a deal. You make her go away and I get Inuyasha. So why is she back?"

A chilling chuckle came out from the baboon suit right beside Naraku. "No need to worry; she will be dealt with shortly. It might take time though. She has grown much stronger; stronger than you."

Kikyo gave a short laugh. "Impossible. Never shall a reincarnation be superior to the original. Don't say such lies Naraku. I'm serious; get her out of the picture. In doing that Inuyasha will come to me and we will go to hell together. Inuyasha out of the way will make it easier for you to become Supreme Being of this world. As long as Inuyasha is with me till death I do not care."

"My dear Kikyo, Kagome will be eliminated. With this-" Naraku held the pink ball that once entered my body before, "- the ball of Sin Kagome will have too much power that it will overwhelm her. And by tainting it with darkness I will be able to turn Kagome evil and under my control." Then Naraku gave out a loud chuckle.

"If it was that easy Naraku, why didn't you do that long ago?"

"It was supposed to. It was Kagome's strong will and lover for her friends that got rid of Sin's ball. But do not threat for I have made it even stronger that if she ever decided to come back I could try again."

Kikyo then smiled. "Thank you Naraku. And this time make it work."

As if I wasn't surprised enough the next thing took shock onto a whole new level. As the moment of time slowed Kikyo's and Naraku's lips slowly came together into lip contact; Kikyo and Naraku just kissed. I could have gagged, but instead I backed up onto a twig and it snapped. This cause Naraku and Kikyo broke apart.

"We shouldn't. This world is in no need to know that you; Naraku and I are in a predicament in which we should not. This could be the end for us both. This had never happened." And then Kikyo turned land left with her soul collectors following.

"Yet it did dear Kikyo." And then Naraku disappeared into the shadows leaving me into the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My answers had been answered yet millions take their place. Kikyo and Naraku together? How did any part of time choose this to be? And it was Kikyo that was to get rid of me? It was her plan?! I was suffering not because of Naraku; Naraku was her puppet. I was suffering because of Kikyo! How could this be?

My mind was racing as we as my legs. I had to go somewhere, I need to tell someone. Inuyasha wasn't an answer for he could either not believe me or have his heart broken even more. Yes he said he loves me, but then he will learn that everything about Kikyo would most likely be a lie.

Then I remembered; Koga and Ayame! Little stress left my body, and I remembered about their new blessing. I stopped and looked toward the village near by. 'Maybe I could buy gifts for Ayame, Koga, and the kids.' Then I sprung to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Inuyasha

And yes, I made you more surprised and confused. No, I don't want you to now think Kikyo is a slut or anything like that. As much as I hate Kikyo (which I REALLY DO) I have to make her sound more like herself (Though she does kinda sound out of character). And also, another question answered: Inuyasha is out of character, yes I know. But, to let you know, if a loved one went away and thought he/she could have left forever wouldn't you have a slight change in character in a way? Alright, till next chappie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and review!!!


End file.
